omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Myyah Hawwa
|-|Myyah Hawwa= |-|The Mother= |-|Urobolos= Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | 1-C | High 1-A ''' '''Verse: Xenogears Name: Myyah Hawwa (Miang Hawwa in the localized version), Karen Wong, "The Executioner," "The Complement," "The Mother" Gender: Female Age: Varies depending on the host, technically 9999 Classification: "The Complement", "The Mother" Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand to Hand Combatant, Energy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Telepathy & Telekinesis, Healing, Possession (Can take over other Woman upon "Death), Teleportation | All previous Powers but increased in addition to all of Elly's powers (Elly is merely a component of her) | Superhuman Physical Charcteristics, Reality Warping (Shaped the entire Xenosaga reality), Conceptual Manipulation (Transcends and can manipulate all concepts within the lowest layer), Causality Manipulation (Cause and Effect are under her absolute control due to being a human concept of which he controls), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Created and can manipulate all Layers and Hyperspaces in Xenosaga), Quantum Manipulation (Controls all Quantum Mechanics and created the concept of Quantum Physics), Plot Manipulation (Can change the ending of Xenogears), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 5, 9, 10), Energy Manipulation (Can manifest itself as a Being of pure energy), Non-Corporeal (U-Do is merely a consciousness that exists and doesnt exist), Fate Manipulation (Fated Kos-Mos to became aware of its existence), Life & Death Manipulation (Controls the Life and Death cycle), Possession (Possessed Abel and used his body as vessel), Mind Manipulation (Is a living conscious that manipulates the collective ideals and conscious of existence), Abstract Existence (U-Do is the embodies the entire Xenosaga reality and everything within it including Concepts), Information Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Transdualism, Dream Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Time Travel, Absorption, Law Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Is a living manifestation of Willpower and Conscious Thought), Biology Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Has the ability to allow who can or cannot perceive it existence, her appearance is dependent on the perception of her observer), Regeneration (True-Godly), Omnipresence, Omniscience, ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Fought against both Elly and Fei, the latter of which can preform a Big Bang that destroys an entire Universe) | '''Quantaverse Level '(Was destined to kill Deus, even after it had merged with Zohar. Zohar itself can reach into Dimensions beyond The 4th Dimensional and The Imginary Dimension perpendicular to it) | 'High Metaverse Level '(Can merge with The Wave Existence, an entity who exists beyond all of existence including the Lower Layers which encompasses all concepts and Dimensional Space alike, this also includes the Upper Layer which has three dimensions beyond the lower layer) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Scaling off both Fei and Elly, who can attack at these speeds) | '''Immeasurable | Omnipresent (Her Consciousness exists across all of reality as an abstract entity, She has full control over the very fabric of existence so it's likely that he can achieve omnipresence this way) Lifting Ability: Unknown | 'Irrelevant' (Exists outside of everything, All dimensions, All layers and ETC.) Striking Ability: Universal+ | Quantaversal '''| '''High Metaversal Durability: Universe Level+ (Survived Fei's Big Bang attack which is the same Big Bang that created the universe) | Quantaverse Level '''| '''High Metaverse Level (Become one with Deus who us above The Deus System which encompasses all of reality which contains infinite layers and Infinite Dimensions) Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Planetary 'with Telepathy | '''Quantaversal | High Metaversal ' '''Intelligence: Genius (Is as smart as Fei and Elly, the latter of which is their componet) | Omniscient (Knows everything there is to know every possibility, every action, all Dimensions and Layers of existence and ETC). Weaknesses: Needs a host to fully use their powers | None Notable Versions: Myyah Hawwa | The Mother | Potential Wave Existence Other Attributes List of Equipment: Executioner Staff, C-1 Vierge, Opiomorph | None Notable as both The Mother and Wave Existence OthersEdit Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Xenogears Category:Xeno Series Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artist Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Quantum Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Vector Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Willpower Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Technology Users Category:Transdualistic Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1